1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new aminoacrylates and a process for their preparation by the addition of primary mono- or diamines with aliphatically bound amino groups to acrylic esters of ethoxylated 3- or 4-hydric alcohols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that compounds which can be cured rapidly and completely by radiation, even in the presence of air, (DE-OS 2,346,424, DE-OS 3,706,355) are produced by the addition of a deficiency of primary or secondary amines to unsaturated polyacrylates, this proceeding in the same way as a Michael addition (Houben Weyl, vol. 11/1, p. 277 et seq., 1957).
Even though DE-OS 2,346,424 provides general information on the structure of such aminoacrylates, DE-OS 3,706,355 is restricted to aminoacrylates made from primary monoamines and acrylic esters. However, none of the references mentioned refer to low viscosity products with particularly high reactivities during radiation curing procedures.
An object of the present invention was to provide products having a viscosity (100% solids, 23.degree. C.) of at most 3000 mPa.s, which permit particularly rapid curing when irradiated.
This object may be achieved with the aminoacrylates according to the invention which are described in more detail in the following along with the process for their preparation. It is an essential factor of the invention that to achieve the stated object, only special acrylates of the type described in more detail in the following are suitable as reactants for the addition of primary mono- or diamines.